The present invention relates to a headlight for a motor vehicle, particularly to a headlight having one bulb chamber and which can function not only as an ordinary headlight emitting white light but also as fog light emitting yellow light.
A conventional headlight, having only one bulb chamber and functioning not only as ordinary headlight emitting white light but also as fog light emitting yellow light has been disclosed in commonly assigned Japanese Unexamined Published Utility Model Application No. 202802/86. In this headlight, a cover whose upper half is transparent and achromatic and whose lower half is translucent and yellow is rotated by a half turn around a bulb so that the headlight either functions as ordinary headlight emitting white light or as a fog light emitting yellow light. However, the white light and the yellow light have a tendency to mix with each other so that the function of the headlight as an ordinary headlight and that as a fog light are not distinctly separated from each other. Moreover, if only the upper half of the reflector or bulb is utilized so as to prevent the white light and the yellow light from mixing with each other, the quantity of the light usable for illumination is reduced by half, making the illumination insufficient.